Here In Our Home
by Venturian Girl
Summary: After Jenny died, everyone has their own ways of coping, from ping-pong to Curious George. Follow what happened to the Gumps after the movie.
1. Ping Pong

**Hello fellow fanfictioners and welcome back to ****_FANFICTION!_**

**[ If you know where that is from, 100 online cookies will be shipped to your account in 3 days at most! :D ]**

**Anyway, I love ****_Forrest Gump_**** so much and now...**

**_VOILA!_**

_**Forrest Gump **_**fanfiction! **

**Might be a little OOC but... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ping Pong

In the Forrest household, all was good and well. Jenny has died a month ago, but life carried on.

Little Forrest Gump Jr. was fascinated by the ball moving back and forth. His dad was a master at ping pong. Little Forrest always wondered where his dad learned it. He set down his favorite book, _Curious George_, and started walking up to his Dad, who was hitting the ping-pong to the wall, which would bounce back to him.

"What's up little For-rest?" he asked.

"Daddy, where'd you learn how to play ping pong?" Little Forrest asked.

Forrest Sr. set his son on his lap and replied, "Well, I was in the ar-my and I was hea-ling."

"From your wound?" Forrest Jr. asked. He always asked his dad about his life. To Forrest's curious mind, it was very fascinating.

"Yes. I got bo-ored so I started playing ping-pong. I just happened to be a natural at it!" his dad said, making the gears in Forrest's head start turning.

"Later, I got to be on the na-tio-nal ping-pong team. I went to this far off place called Chi-na," his dad continued.

Little Forrest had heard about China. Some of the older kids were learning about it.

"But now, I don't need that. I've got you," his dad said, kissing him on the head.

"Daddy, can you teach me how to play ping-pong?" Forrest Jr. asked.

With a smile, Forrest Sr. replied, "Of course For-rest."

Taking his son off his lap, his smile reached from one ear to the other as her gave his son a paddle and help his sons arm, saying, "First..."

His words slipped of his lips into the evening gloom, the wind carrying it as it rustled the leaves. On the same branch, there was a little bird, who's feathers softly ruffled as it watched the small family below. The rays of the white moon above glowed upon the bird as it sang a sweet song, flying into the distant night.

* * *

**And that was the first story in this fanfic!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember to vote in my poll!**

**Also remember these 3 things: read, favorite/follow, and review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Shrimp

**Welcome back, Fanfictioners,** **to another chapter of my Forrest Gump story!**

**I will be posting a form later for a chance to star in ****_Fashion Freaks!_**

**Remember to review and enjoy!**

* * *

Shrimp

10 year old Forrest Jr. went up to his daddy. For the past week, they'd been eating shrimp every day!

"Dad," Forrest started, "Why do we keep eating shrimps this week?"

Looking up from his shrimp burger, Forrest Sr. looked at his son, then replied, "Son, have you ever been on a real live shrimp boat?"

Pre-teen Forrest quickly shook his head no.

"Well, I had a friend once. His name was Bub-ba. He loved shrimp. Man, he'd eat it ev-er-y day!" the older Forrest replied.

"What happened to him, Dad?" the younger one questioned.

"He was with me in the ar-my. We was on a mission in Vi-et-nam. It's this far off place, you know." the older one said back.

"What was it like?" young Forrest asked.

"Well, it rained almost every day! It rain this way and that, some-times it'd feel like it was raining upside down!" said.

Forrest Jr. nodded and the older Forrest took this as a sign to continue.

"One day, we was out in this big jun-gle, and we was attacked by a bomb! That's how Uncle Dan lost his legs," the once soldier continued, "That day, I lost Bub-ba. But I kept his pro-mise."

"What promise?" the young one questioned with such curiosity.

"The one where I would be his first mate on a shrimp boat. La-ter, his wish came true. So, rea-dy for dinner?"

With a smile and a lick of his lips, Forrest Jr. nodded and smiled from ear to ear.

Back in the lonely docks of Alabama's ports, you could hear the laughs of Bubba, smiling at how much shrimp Bubba earned.


End file.
